Locks of Curly Hair
by Amneslie
Summary: It all started when the Gryffindor Princess pushed away a lock of his face... HGxBZ. Rated T for future Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 1**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genius mind.**

* * *

The Gryffindor princess was pacing around the dormitories nerviously. It was nearly nine, which meant that her rounds as a Head Girl were about to start. She sighed, went to her desk, took her wand and left the dormitories, leaving the girls that remained there wondering why was she so nervious.

She herself was unable to explain why was this nerviousness present in her system. Certainly, there had to be a reason. There always _is _a reason to her nerviousness, like exams or something else, but today. Today everything was diferent. She felt as if all of the logic, all of the common sense, all of the wisdom had suddenly left her alone, leaving behind a fragile and empty body that wandered around meaninglessly. The Head Boy should be around here somewhere...

'' Good evening, Granger'' A cold voice said behind her. She turned around, facing the Head Boy.

'' Good evening, Malfoy.'' She greeted timidly, ignoring the fact that Mrs. Norris had just passed between them, making a weird noise that she was pretty sure that must have been a hiss.

'' Do you want to take the Courtyard, Granger? It is raining tonight. I'll take the 1st floor.'' She nodded and ran off to the Courtyard. She and Malfoy had made an pact; _You don't mess with me, I don't hex you. _And that was the main reason both of them were acting so educatedly towards each other. But even with the pact, none of them wanted to be near the other, so they would usually take different floors and ignore each other for the rest of the time. He had learned that she enjoyed the rain and when it was raining, he sent her outside so she could enjoy the rain. And she had learned that he enjoyed pacing around the first floor, because that was where the most of the students were and he practically enjoyed giving detention to every second student he saw. She was so concentrated in trying to think, that she accidentaly bumped into two people.

'' It is strictly forbidden for students to-'' She started, but was cut off by one of the people.

'' I know the rules, Granger. No needs to remind me. I was looking for Draco, but since you're here, you could also do a good job.'' He said and threw the other boy in my feet. She looked at the wizard that had threw the other boy in her feet. Black curls were falling rebelliously on his shoulders, his dark blue eyes staring at her. He was tall, way taller than her, and he was muscular. He talked with a weird, yet beautiful Italian accent. Blaise Zabini, no doubt. He was the only Slytherin that she was able to call a fruend. Or the only Slytherin that treated her right without having to recurr the pact system.

'' Who is it?'' She asked kindly. The wizard in front of her smirked. '' One of yours.'' He said and kicked slightly the person in her legs. She sat beside the person and gasped. It was Ron. '' He was drinking firewhiskey on _school grounds _and had like fifty more persons with him. I think that it is unnecessary for me to tell you what did I saw him do when I entered. Let's just say that Lavender Brown wasn't plesing him.'' I burst into quiet laughter. It has been a while since I found out that Lavender and _Won- won _were dating. The first few days it hurt like hell, but then she slowly started to understand and her love for him dissapeared. Just like that. '' Hewmiwoneeeee?'' She heard. Her gaze quickly ran from Blaise to Ron and she saw him trying to do something. Her hand quickly went to where her wand stood. Blaise had his one out. '' Hewmiwonee, what are you doing with thah snake?'' Ronald asked and she rolled her eyes. She made Blaise a sign to take Ron and they made their way to the castle. Malfoy was giving detention to two fourth years. He send them to Filch and turned to Blaise.

'' Yo, Blaise. Why are you up so late? I mean, we hide you now, but we don't know how long we'll be able to...'' Malfoy suddenly stopped when he saw Ron and a malicious smile drew on his face. '' Oh, tell me I get to give him detention.'' Malfoy said. '' All yours.'' Blaise and Hermione said at the same time. That happened pretty often, but they burst into laughter. Malfoy joined in and the three of them laughed. '' Was Potter with him?'' Asked Malfoy. Blaise nodded and Malfoy looked like a child in a candy store. '' But we cannot prove that without getting Blaise in detention.'' Hermione said, desperately trying to save Harry from detention or even worse; _expell._ '' I'll bare a detention just to get Pott- head and Weasel into detention with Filch... Or even better; Snape. Oh, how perfect the world would be..'' Blaise said and Malfoy laughed. Hermione huffed.

'' Look Granger, I know that they're your best friends. And I also know that we are friends or at least close. But that doesn't change the fact that they are our enemies. If an oportunity like this pops out we cannot lose it. '' Hermione sighed at Blaise's speech. '' But... If you want, we can erase from Weasel's mind that he saw you tonight.'' Hermione nodded. '' Okay, Blaise, can you get Snape? Granger, you should go to the 2nd floor and act as if you were there the _whole _time. If you don't, Snape will punish you, just like Potthead and the rest. So, I give you _one _minute. Three, two, one. Go.'' She nodded and ran off. She turned around and saw Blaise going to the dungeons, while Malfoy was casting a spell at Ronald. She ran to the stairs up to the second floor and then she suddenly stopped, taking a breath, just in front of the transfiguration classroom.

Meanwhile, Blaise was running down to the dungeons, a malicious smile on his face. Finally Potthead and Weasel'd have some deserved detention. But something inside his head was bothering him. Why was he thinking about how would Granger feel? Why did he care? They were close, of course, and their _bond _could be called the closest thing to a friendship, or he even considerated it a friendship, between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. She was slowly becoming close to Draco as well. Soon, she would become friends of both and maybe, just maybe, she'd drag Draco out of the whole Death Eater buisness and could help Blaise prevent getting the Dark Mark. But she had to become close to them. He knocked slightly on Snape's door and soon Snape's face popped out of it.

'' Yes, Mr. Zabini?'' Snape asked.

'' Draco caught some students you'd be interested in giving detention.'' Blaise said and Snape raised an eyebrow.

'' Specificate.'' Snape said.

'' Potter and Weasley for sure, sir. Draco saw them. There were some other students, but Draco said he didn't recognise them.'' Blaise was choosing his words with an incredible amount of attention, so that he couldn't get detention.

'' What about Mrs. Granger? And what were you doing out of bed?'' Asked Snape. Blaise instantly got angry.

'' Sir, I was at the library, doing detention papers. I got out from them and saw Draco. He asked me to get you, since he was afraid that Weasley'd get away. As for miss Granger, I haven't got the slightest idea of where in the name of Merlin she is!'' Blaise ended his speech yelling. Snape raised an eyebrow and got out of his chamber.

He and Blaise walked to where Draco was. Snape kneeled next to Ron and after a bit, he diagnosed him with the illness of Beingadumbassandgettingwaytoodrunk. He and Draco walked to where the party was, being instructed by Ron (They promised him that he could get back to the party.) Menawhile, Hermione returned from the 2nd floor.

'' How did it go?'' She asked.

'' Snape almost got me detention, but I said I was doing detention papers in the library. I think Snape was way too temptated by the idea of giving Potty and Wizzy detention, that he let me go easily. Today's my lucky day, I guess.'' He shrugged and he laughed slightly.

'' You should go.'' She said. '' You don't want getting into detention now, do you?'' He laughed. '' Seriously. I'll see you tomorrow in Ancient Runes class.''

Then, something unexpected happened. A lock of curly hair fell on Blaise's face and before he coud push it away by himself, she moved her hand and with a quick, yet elegant move she pushed the lock out of his face, smiling. Blaise smiled and took her wrist quickly, spun her around and took her wrist, pulling her closer. She gasped when he drew her face close to his, but then, he suddenly let go, smiling at her.

'' Have a pleasant nigh, Miss Granger.'' He waved at her and walked slowly to the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 2**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

Hermione stood in the hallway, blushing like mad. It has been like an hour since Blaise had left her there. She hadn't moved even a bit.

'' Hello!? Granger?! Earth to Granger?!'' Hermione suddenly snapped out of it, Malfoy in front of her. '' Man, you looked like a zombie, there. You were so still I thought you were dead. Snape just returned to his chamber. Potthead and Weasel got detention for a month and they'll have to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow morning. Our turns ended. You shpuld return to the Gryffindor tower.''

'' Thanks, Malfoy.'' She smiled and walked away, still dazed from what had happened with Blaise.

As she made her way to the Gryffindor tower, she saw Mrs Norris wandering around the stairs. It hissed at Hermione, but the Gryffindor Princess glared at the cat, letting all of her emotions go in this little glare. All of the confusion and the anger were released in that glare.

'' Fenix feather.'' She said to the fat lady and with a quick smile, she entered in the Gryffindor common room.

It was warm as always; the fire in the chimney never died, besides in summer, when it was too hot to have a fire. The common room was practically empty. Hermione raised an eyebrow. It was weird that the students were in bed so early. The only one in the common room was Ginny. She looked terrible. Her long red hair was pulled in a terribly made, uncombed ponytail. She was in a catlike position on the sofa, her head buried in a red pillow. She was clearly sobbing; her body was shaking furiously. Hermione bit her lip and sat next to Ginny, putting a hand on her shoulder. The youngest of the Weasley quickly got up, erasing the tears from her puffy, red eyes. She gave Hermione a quick, yet sad smile, which transformed into a frown immediately and let out a herat breaking sob. Hermione kissed her forehead and put her head leaning against her shoulder, letting the younger cry in her robes. She took out a comb and undid the ponytail, and started to comb her hair. The redhead didn't complain, just let herself into her best friend's hands.

'' Care explaining what happened or we can wait untill tomorrow?'' Hermione asked, still combing her friend's hair. Ginny shook her hair, still sobbing. Hermione nodded and continued combing her friend's hair. She took it and made her a prefectly made braid. '' I think that two ponytails would suit you just perfectly, but you need something comfortable to sleep with. Come on, let's go to sleep, tomorrow will be an tough day.'' Ginny nodded and got up. Her eyes were even redder and puffier than before. Hermione sighed and removed the tears that were rolling on her face. Ginny hugged Hermione and ran to her room. Hermione threw a worried look towards the direction where the redhead had gone and went to her own dormitories. She changed into her pyjamas and threw herself at her own bed, covering herself with the covers. She tried to go to sleep, but the almost-kiss with Blaise kept going around her mind. The way he turned her around... The way he took her wrists and drew her closer... The way he smiled... All of them were full of passion. But, was he messing with her? Was this all real? Was it all a bet between him and Malfoy? Of course! It had to be that! Malfoy was going to get hexed tomorrow. Mental note added. She didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, at five o'clock. She got up and quickly got dressed combed her hair. She took her bag and went into the common room. To her surprise, Ron and Harry were there. She raised an eyebrow and went downstairs, throwing herself next to Harry. He gasped and then gulped. He was clearly looking guilty. She smiled at him.

'' Hey, boys. Why are you up so early?'' She asked and the both of them gulped.

'' Oh, you know, some idiot set the alarms to 5 and we couldn't fall asleep.'' Ron said and Hermione smiled devilishly. It was time to teach them a lesson.

'' But Ron! You never wake up with alarms! And when someone pulls a prank on you, waking you up early, you usually fall asleep instantly.'' Hermione said, smiling at the boys' terrified expression.

'' Well, I changed, Mione.'' He grunted and she raised an eyebrow. Time to tell them.

'' Oh, Ronald, the grunting trick is so old. I know when you lie. I know about the party. Now, care to explain what has happened?'' Ron and Harry's eyes widened quickly. Hermione smirked.

'' How did you...?'' Harry asked and Hermione laughed slightly.

'' I am a Head of Hogwarts, Harry. And so is Malfoy. I get to know the news from him.'' Ron's eyes widened and his face turned dangerously red. Uh Oh.

'' So you knew and didn't stop Snape from giving us detention! You little spoiled m- brat!'' Hermione's eyes widened. Ron had nearly called her a mudblood. Of course, he changed the word, only pronunciating the M, but Hermione had caught the point.

'' Oh yeah, Ronald? What am I? A little spoiled Mudblood? Come on, say it! Dare do it!'' She hissed in a deadly tone. She wanted to yell, but there was still the whole Gryffindor tower sleeping. '' As for the detention, I couldn't have done anything! I was at the second floor when Malfoy came and told me he caught you drinking! It was your own fault you're in detention! I cannot always save you from the trouble! You have to learn to get your bloody asses out of the trouble by yourself! I cannot always be the mind of the Golden Trio! In a pair of years, all of us will have jobs and maybe some of us will have kids! And I will not be able to help you with your carreer problems! So get used to it!'' She ran out of the common room, leaving a confused Harry and a very angry Ronald. She heard him ask Hary how dare she. She took the shortcut to the Main Entrance and opened the doors silently. It was still raining, thank god. She let herself under the rain for a little, enough to get soaked in water and then she went to the lake.

'' Idiot!'' A voice in her head echoed. '' Why did you tell them you knew! You lost their friendship now for sure!''

Hermione sighed. She knew that the voice in her head was right. Why did she have to mention it? Did she get somehow jealous? Did Blaise's last night actions affect her mentality? She glared at the Slytherin, even knowing he wasn't there. She layed on a rock beside the lake and let the rain drops hit her face, washing away all of the problems and thoughts. Right now, it was only she and the rain.

And as minutes passed quickly and hours flew by, Hermione found out that it was braskfast time. She reunited all of the Gryffindor that she had and entered in the Great Hall, chin raised, smile on. She made her way to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Ginny. She was still wearing the bride from yesterday. She was poking the food in her plate meaninglessly. She didn't even notice Hermione sat next to her.

'' Gin. Good morning.'' Hermione whispered. GHinny jumped slightly and turned to Hermione. She smiled, but that smile, just like the yesterday's, seemed unnatural and forced. As if there was nothing living inside this girl. '' Do you want to skip class and hide somewhere?'' Hermione whispered to the redhead. Her eyes widened.

'' But, Mione, you don't skip class...'' She started. Hermione chuckled

'' Gin, for my best friends, I out my hand in fire. Come on, let's go. I think the Room of Requierments will do just fine.'' Hermione whispered and she and Ginny got up. They walked away from the Gryffindor table, and before they left the Great Hall, Hermionw threw a quick glance at Blaise. He was following every single move she made. She shivered, looked away and left the Hall, without a word.

She and Ginny used a portal that left straight to the seventh floor. Hermione and Ginny slowly walked through the corridors, looking for teachers. When they reached the hallway where the Room was, Hermione focused on a room where to talk without being interrupted. A door appeared in front of them and the two girls got it as fast as they can.

The room was huge and entirely decorated with red and golden; the Gryffindor colours. There was a chimney with dancing fire in ith. There were two red seats that looked opposite of eachother, and a large Mahagony table btween them. It was full of Pumpkin juice, handkerchiefs, muffins, a big, chocolate cake and cherries. Hermione smiled. She loved cherries. She threw herself at one of the seats and Ginny sat on the other.

'' So, Gin...'' Hermione started but Ginny cut her off.

'' Harry cheated on me, 'Mione! He was dating me and last night...'' She started. '' You know that party that Harry and Ron made?'' Hermione nodded. '' I didn't go. Harry didn't invite me. But then, Lavender Brown and Ron came back and told me that Harry was...'' She sobbed. '' With Cho Chang, Hermione, Cho Chang! I cannot believe him!'' She yelled and a handkerchief magically flew to her face, wiping away the tears.

'' Something has gotten into the boys, Ginny. Harry would never cheat on you with Cho Chang, I mean he loves you and...'' Hermione was interrupted again.

'' Oh, he didn't.'' She said. '' Ron said that he was with Luna also.''

After that sentence was finished, a deadly silence invaded the always noisy Room of Requirements and the two Lions that stood there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 3**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

Hermione was speechless for the first time in her life. Harry cheating on Ginny? But he claimed he loved her, no, _adored _her. Hermione closed her opened mouth and started to blink like mad, as if she was trying to check if this wasn't any kind of dream. She then stopped blinking and looked at Ginny, who was undoing her braid.

'' Care telling em the whole story?'' She asked her redhead friend. Ginny smiled sadly.

'' I will. But in one condition; yesterday I read about some kind of hairstyle called Greek Braid. I really liked it. So... Can you do it for me, please?'' Ginny put on the puppy dog face and Hermione giggled.

'' Greek Braid? That's easy, Gin? Come here. You'll tell me the story while I comb you, okay?'' Ginny nodded.

'' Well, I suppose you know about the party last night.'' Hermione nodded, while combing Ginny's hair. '' Well, Ron said that last night he and Harry got _really _drunk. He and Harry passed the night with some girls and many girls stripped. Ron said that Harry was with Cho and Luna.'' Ginny said. '' That's pretty much all he told me. I know nothing else.''

Hermione sighed. It made no sense. At all.

'' It makes no sense. I mean, Harry and Ron getting drunk? That's a bit normal, they're used to drink firewhiskey, but Harry? Cheating is so unlike him! When he loves someone, he loves him truly! And Luna would never, ever do that to you! She might be mad at some point, but she can die for her friends!'' Hermione said and Ginny just sighed.

'' I realised yesterday night that nothing is perfect. Friendship isn't, love isn't, life isn't perfect.'' Ginny said and Hermione simply nodded. '' How are you? I mean, yesterday night you seemed very distracted? Anything happened with Malfoy? Ron?''

'' Well, yes. Malfoy is just fine, no problem with him. For now... And Ron... He's an arse. He called me a mudblood this morning.'' Ginny's jaw dropped.

'' Excuse me?'' She said. '' Did I hear right? Ron called you a mud... you know what?'' She said and turned to Hermione. The brunette simply nodded.

'' That's far from my biggest problem.'' Giny raised an eyebrow. '' Turn around. I'm almost done.'' Ginny turned her head and Hermione ended the hairstyle. Ginny hugged Hermione for thank you and sat on the opposite chair. Her gaze meant one thing; Continue. '' Last night... It's not like anything important but... Blaise Zabini almost kissed me.'' Ginny's eyes widened. '' A lock of hair fell on his face and I pushed it away. He then took my wrists and made me spin.'' Ginny giggled. '' After that he drew me close and he almost kissed me, but when he was just an inc away from my face, he let me go, like ,, Have a good night, Miss Granger,, and walked away.'' Ginny squealed.

'' This is so romantic! And the guy is Blaise Zabini, the hottest guy after Draco Malfoy! Do you think he likes you?!'' Ginny yelled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'' Seriously?'' Hermione asked. '' I think he's just messing with me. I think he and Malfoy planned it.'' Ginny gasped.

But it wasn't Hermione's sentence that caused her to gasp, but the smirking wizard behind her. Hermione threw her a quizzical look. Ginny didn't answer, so she followed her gaze and looked behind her chair. Blaise Zabini was standing there. Hermione screamed in surprise and fell from her chair, hitting her head. Blaise chuckled and helped her up. She blushed.

'' Ladies.'' Someone else said. Draco Malfoy came from the shadows and Hermione retained another scream. Malfoy smirked at her. '' Me and Blaise decided that you wouldn't be the only ones in skipping class. We told McGonagall you didn't feel well and we said that we'd go and check on you. So we practically saved you.'' Hermione threw him a grateful look.

'' So you're gonna invade our girl's day?'' Hermione asked and Malfoy nodded.

Two more seats in green appeared and Malfoy and Blaise took a seat next to the two girls. The group laughed and played truth or dare. Hours flew by quickly and before they noticed, it was one o'clock in the night. Malfoy had rounds today with the Hufflepuff prefects, so he left the room of requirements and went to do his rounds. Ginny said that she was going to go with him and Hermione and Blaise threw them a look that said; _Is there something between you guys?. _Neither Ginny or Malfoy answered to that look. Ginny thew Hermione a _Go for it. _look and Hermione blushed. It's not like there was anything between her and Blaise, was there? They decided they'd stay in the room of Requirements. The confortable chairs changed into two beds, one was silved and green, the other was golden and red. Hermione smiled and threw herself at the red bed. Blaise smirked and went next to his bed, but didn't lay. Instead, he pushed it next to Hermione, so they were unified. Hermione looked at him quizzically. He layed on the green part of the bed, turned around and covered himself. Hermione did the same. Then, she turned around again and poked Blaise.

'' Blaise, are you sleeping?'' She asked untill he turned around to see her.

'' Was.'' He said and smiled. '' What's up, lioness?''

'' Ugh... Were you messing with me yesterday?'' She asked, blushing at the pet name.

He stood up as if he was making himself comfortable, and after that, he quickly took Hermione's hand and pulled her near him. His lips were merely touching hers. His dazing blue eyes were focusing on her hazel ones. Her hot breathing was mixed with his. Her body was tense, while his was relaxed. They stood like that for an eternity, as if none of them was decided if wether kiss or not.

'' Blaise?''

'' Open book...'' He mumbled and Hermione threw him a quizzical look.

'' What?'' She asked as he let her go and layed back on his side.

'' You're like an open book to me, Hermione. I knew that you'd think that I was messing with you.'' Hermione's jaw dropped.

'' Oh really?'' She asked and Blaise raised an eyebrow. '' If I'm an open book...'' She said and jumped out of her side, landing on top of Blaise. '' _Lisez moi.'' _She pulled him by the collar and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 4**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

Blaise was shocked. Granger was kissing him. And she was kissing him fiercly. He cupped her face in his hands and responded to the kiss. The kiss went a lot more passionate and they both sat up, nearing each other more. Blaise made Hermione sit in his lap and put his hands around her waist. She started to move her hands around his body, reaching for his hair. She pulled him near. Then, she suddenly let him go and layed back on her part, covering herself with the covers. Blaise stared at her with amazement. Then, he decided he'd think about that tomorrow.

Hermione had it a lot more difficult to fall asleep. When she layed on her side, her heart was beating so fiercly, that she feared that it'd escape from her chest. Her cheeks had reached the state of crimson red. Why did she do that? She was clearly offended that he called her an open book, but that... that was so... Ugh! She couldn't even describe how it was. She couldn't even describe how she felt towards Blaise. He was a friend, for sure, he was handsome, hot, inteligent and a good kisser. But he was a Slytherin. A friend of Malfoy. And maybe a death eater. That thought made her shiver, she twisted and turned around to face a sleeping Blaise. She hestiated for a minute, but then she neared him and kissed his forehead. His eyes shifted a bit in his sleep, and she smiled. She then turned around and fell asleep, not knowing that a certain Slytherin wasn't sleeping, but observing every single move she made. When he was sure she was alseep, he rose from the bed and walked to where Hermione was sleeping. He waited a long time to see her sleep. He sat beside her side and stood there, untill he unconsciously fell asleep.

He dreamed of a mansion. A cold, dark, dark aura full mansion. It was huge; four floors were clearly visible. It was made out of a black rock, both old as ice and burning like hell. A protective magic, no doubt. He roamed his eyes around that unnknown territory, searching for a name tag or something similar. Not the slithest hint of something like that was found.

There was a stony pathway leading directly to the main entrance. A woman with dark brown hair was waiting right in front of the door. Blaze searched for his wand at his pocket, but no luck; it wasn't there.

'' A disarmed wizard is a tamed wizard, Mr Zabini.'' Someone said and Blaise looked quickly at the woman. She hadn't moved, but a playfull smirk was playing on her face. '' I believe you do not know me. Do you wish to enter and talk?'' Blaise froze. This was bad. He'd enter if the woman was nice looking and sane, but that woman... There was something strange about her. As if she was somehow important. As if she was something powerful beyond believeing.

He suddenly felt his feet moving, but it wasn't him. He didn't recall moving; something made him do it. Then he fell in te situation; that woman was controlling him. _A disarmed wizard is a tamed wizard, Mr. Zabini.'' _She had said. Of course. Tamed animals obey to their master's orders. He tried to stop, to regain the autocontrol among the feet, but there was no use. That witch was way too powerful for him, and he couldn't do anything agains her.

As they entered the house, he regained some of the control amongst his feet. She made him sit opposite her and served him some Italian coffee. Blaise looked at it suspiciously, but the woman made him drink.

'' So, Mr Zabini, I am glad you were able to join me.'' The woman said while Blaise was drinking.

'' Who are you?'' Blaise growled. The woman chuckled.

'' Manners, Mr Zabini, manners.'' She said. '' I am Iris Ciel, boy. I am sure you do know me.'' Blaise srugged a bit. Of course he knew that name. Who didn't?

'' Miss Ciel, please forgive my anterior disrespectful attitude. I have not recognised you at first.'' Blaise said. Iris Ciel was one of the most noble pureblood witches, and the daughter of an incredibly important wizard, Clement Ciel, and she herself was incredibly powerful. Voldemort had attempted many times to bring her on his side, but she always refused. He thought she was neutral, but Blaise knew that she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

'' It is alright, Mr Zabini. It was my bad that you didn't recognse me. I brought you here against your will...'' She rubbed her temples. '' We do not dispose of unlimited time, Mr Zabini. I have brought you here to ask you for a favour.''

'' But miss'' Blaise started and stared into Iris Ciel's stormy gray eyes. '' Am I really outside Hogwarts or...''

'' You are still inside Hogwarts, Mr Zabini, I assure you.'' Iris sighed. '' I have only, how to say it, _extracted _your soul out of your body and bought it here. An it would be a great waste of powers if you do not answer my questin, Mr Zabini. Are you willing to help me or not?''

'' It will be an honour to help you, Miss Ciel.'' Blaise said and sensed how little by little, he was slipping away somehow.

'' We do not have many time.'' Iris sighed. '' I believe today is September, 19?''

'' Indeed, miss.'' Blaise answered.

'' Good.'' Iris smiled. '' A classmate of yours, Hermione Granger, reaches her 16 today.''

'' And so?''

'' Hm.'' Iris said. '' I believe miss Granger reaching her 16th brthday is quite of a problem, Mr Zabini. A big problem.'' Iris looked distracted. '' We have only a minute. When you wake up, a golden cat will enter the room of Requierements. It will give you a letter. Read it, then burn it or hide it well. Nobody can know about it. I will send you messages for future instructions. Just remember; _Mantain it a secret''_ That said, Blaise suddenly opened his eyes. Hermione was not on her side anymore. On the contrary, she was laying on the green bed. He got up and smiled. It was half past seven, so he figured she should wake up already. But just before he reached her, something caressed his bare feet. A golden American Curl was staying in his feet, its gaze staring right into his eyes. It jumped and landed on Blaise's lap, curling into a ball. A letter was attached to its collar. Blaise silently took away the note and opened it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 5**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

Blaise took out the parchement and slowly opened it. He canned the handwriting; elegant and legible. It was written with blak normal ink. The parchement was perfect, compared to the ones he used. His eyes statrted to run through the parchement, soaking in every written word.

_Dear Mr Zabini,_

_ I am very glad you accepted the mission blindly. But I do not recall telling you the purpose of this mission, so I shall take care of that right away._

_ Your mission, Mr Zabini, is to protect Hermione Granger. Voldemort has decided she'd make a worthy Death Eater and will chase her as he did to me. But I fear that Miss Granger will not be able to defend herself, as I did. He also knows a secret about her... a secret kept for a long time. I do not think that you should know this secret now. It might affect your mission performance._

_ However, as I said, the main goal of this mission is to keep Miss Granger alive and on the right side. For the matter, I believe that you have to build a friendly relationship with her to succeed. Believe me, Mr Zabini, not even the best of her friends may keep her safe when it comes to this. Watch out, Mr Zabini, this woun't be a game. People might die if you fail._

_May the odds help you_

_ Iris Helen Ciel_

Blaise raised a brow. A secret, huh? Nothing can be kept in secret for too long. And if Voldemort knew, then he would make sure it is revealed. He put the letter in his pocket carefully and moved the cat away from his lap. At the moment in which the cat touched the ground, it dissoved into millions of gold pieces and flew away. Blaise got up and went to Hermione, who was watching the wall. She smiled when she saw him.

'' Thought you were sleeping.'' Blaise said and she grinned.

'' Wasn't. When I woke up, you were sleeping in a sitting position next to my bed, so I decided I'd move and make you some space to lay down.'' She shrugged. Blaise chuckled. Of course, she had freaked out when she saw him there.

'' We better go to breakfast. McGonagall's gona have our heads if she figures you weren't ill, and you had skipped a whole day.'' Blaise laughed when Hermione fell from the bed in horror. She huffed at him and he raised his hands in the air, giving up. '' Oh, that reminds me...'' Blaise summoned with his wand his patronus, a fox, brought her a bouqet of roses. Hermione gaped and took the roses, taking both Blaise and his Patronus. '' Happy birthday, Hermione.'' She smiled and hugged him.

'' Where'd you know?'' She asked.. He smirked.

'' That's a secret, sweetheart.'' She blushed and releaed him, walking to the door, waving at Blaise. He smiled as she left. A minute after her, he left the room as well, swearing that he'd succed in his mission and protect that girl from the dark lord. Because she can be either his ticket to a dark mark free life... or either the woman hat may make him happy...

Hermione quickly climbed the staircae to the Gryffindor tower. She made a charm on the roses, so she was the only one that could see that they were roses. The others would just see a pile of books or her bag. She told the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. Harry and Ron were there, both waiting for something. Harry had a worried look on his face, while Ron... Ron looked insane.

'' Mione!'' Harry yelled. '' Thanks god! McGonagall told us you were ill, but you weren't in the infirmary, we were dead worried...'' Harry babbled while he got up and hugged Hermione.

'' Calm down, Harry.'' She said. Then, she turned to his ear and whispered. '' You and I are going to have a serious talk about Ginny tonight. Understood?'' Harry gulped and nodded. He released Hermione and sat back on his seat.

'' Hermione Jean Granger! Care telling us where you were?'' Ron yelled. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'' You are definately not my father to talk to me like this, Ronald!'' She hissed at him. He got up. '' Neither you are superior!'' What happened after that was not a shock, but a huge shock. Ron got up, walked to Hermione, raised his hand and it flew across Hermione's face, slapping her on the right cheek, making her face turn around. She slowly raised a hand and touched the place where Ron had slapped her. It was heating up in a very dark shade of red and it stinked a bit. Hermione felt something hot run down her mouth. She moved it to the place where the liquid was flowing and found out it was blood. She slowly turned around, lookinng straight into Ron.

'' If you are to treat woman like this, Ronald Billius Weasley...'' She spit with such venom that if she was a snake and had bit Ron, he'd be dead by now. '' You are no man at all. A coward, that's what you are. An alcoholic coward!'' She yelled, took out her wound and used Petrificus Totalus on Ron. '' Nothing more than that, Ronald. You are no Gryffindor. Gryffindors are noble, brave and treat people as their equal, but you... You do not deserve being in here!'' She yelled and threw Ron at the wall. '' And if that is what you think about me, that I'm a good for nothing Mudblood, then our friendship ends right here, right now. I've had enough!'' Hermione yelled again and ran back to her room.

Harry had watched the scene with pure terror in his eyes. First Ron hit Hermione and broke her lip. And she had sent him to the wall with such ower, he suspected his best friend had at least one broken bone. A very, very powerful aura had surrounded Hermione then. But he did not fear that as much as he feared the consequences of this fight; they would never be friends again. Why did they have to fight now? They needed eachother and Harry needed them both. A war was coming and they can't turn against eachother! And what if Ron kills Hermione ''accidentaly'' during the war? And what if she does the same to him? What was he going to do? Then he saw that there was a pile of books scattered on the floor. He got up and helped Ron up, but then he went to the pile and recollected it. It smelled strangely nice. He needed a excuse to visit Hermione and that was perfect. But a problem popped out; he could not near the girls'dormitories. No way to access, then. He went to his room, got out his quill and a parchement and started writing. He sent Hedwig to deliver the letter and went to breakfast, since it had already started. What he didn't expect was that Blaise Zabini would get him in a corner.

'' What the hell, Zabini!?'' Harry yelled

'' Where's Hermione, Potthead?'' Blaise asked

'' Why do you care?'' Harry asked.

'' What happened to her?'' Blaise glared.

'' None of your buisness. Now piss off.'' Harry tried to free himself, but Blaise's grasp tightened.

'' It is my buisness. Now spill or I'll make you.'' He got out a bottle and Harry recognised it; Veritaserum.

'' Where'd you...?'' Harry asked, his jaw dropping.

'' Not cooperative, eh? Say Aa.'' He put on a bit of liquid in Harry's mouh. '' Now. What happened to Hermione.''

'' Ron h-'' Harry was interruped by something.

'' Blaise. Leave Harry. He's not responsible for what have happened.'' Hermione said. Blaise spun and looked at her. She was biting her lower lip.

'' What did Weasel do.'' Blaise asked.

'' Nothing, Blaise. Nothing important. He was being an asshole, that's all. Now let's go to breakfast or we won't be able to eat before classes start.'' Blaise gave her a look that meant he wasn't dropping the subject that easily, but walked away. Leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

'' You alright, Mione?'' Harry asked, truly concerned about his friend.

'' Guess so.'' She shrugged. '' He could have gone firther, I guess.'' That said, she went to the Hall, sitting next to Ginny at the end of the table.

Ginny told her how she had made friends with Malfoy and how they two have been all night long talking about Harry. Malfoy revelaed that he only hated him because of Hermione and Ron, but now that he is on good terms on Hermione, he just hates Harry because of Ron. And she on her turn, had told him how Harry cheated on her with Luna and Cho.

Hermione on her turn had to make a mind note that there was a bit of a chemistry between those two. It seems that they have nothing in common, but who knows? Not everything is what it seems. But Hermione seriously doubted if she had to tell Ginny what Ron had did. She did not reveal her lip the whole time during breakfast, and didn't talk much either. She only nodded and ate a bit. She noticed that Ron had been throwing angry looks at her the whole time and she heard him say that Hermione is a pure coward because she broke in tears when Ron stepped a step forward to her. Harry smacked Ron in the head and they two started having a fight, but not a fist fight or something like that, but a quiet word fight. Ron left the Hall fumming, going to his first class; Divination, while Hermione went to her first class; Arithmancy. She sat on the first seats, as always, her seat immediately occupied by Blaise. She was used to that; Since there was practically no other Slytherin in class and she was the only one Blaise was on good terms with, he always sat beside her. She smiled quickly, still hiding her lip. Blaise raised an eyebrow. He took out his quill and parchement and wrote down;

_Release the lip, Mione. Now. I know something's up. And I want to know what. It's important.__  
_

Hermione hestiated, but didn't release her lip.

_You do not want to know, believe me._

Blaise's expression got gloomy after that one.

_I do. Believe me, it's important._

Hermione took the parchement.

_No you do not. End of subject, Blaise._

Blaise took a deep breath and started to write quickly, his elegant writing turning into a peace of horrible writing.

_Hermione, I want to know, believe me. I care about you, Hermione, I do a lot. You mean a lot to me, so I wanna know what did Weasley McWeasel pants did to you. End of Subject._

Hermione read the ''speech'' at least fifty times, her eyes widening every single time.

_Blaise. I don't want anyone to know. You're not the only one that doesn't know. Ginny is my best friend for years and she doesn't know, and Ron is her brother. Only Harry knows and that is because he was there! Please, I want to keep this a secret. I beg you._

Blaise sighed several times, once from frustration, another one for dissapoint and a last one for anger.

_I am not dropping this one, you know. I'm gonna achieve my goal. Believe me. No matter what._

Blaise raised his hand and Hermione's eyes widened in horror. He wasn't going to... was he?

'' Yes, Mr Zabini?'' Profesor Vector aid, looking away from the equation.

'' Professor, can I and Miss Granger leave class for a moment, please?'' Blaise asked and Hermione started to shake in horror.

'' Is it necessary?'' Professor Vector raised an eyebrow.

'' Yes, ma'am.'' Blaise said and Vector nodded. Blaise took Hermione's hand and took her out of class, closing the door behind them. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around, kissing her. Her eyes widened, but when they closed and she half relaxed, he broke the kiss and looked at her lips. The lower lip was boken. She gasped and tried to hide it again, but Blaise caught her lip gently with his pianist fingers. Tears started to form in her eyes.

'' Did Weasel do this to you?'' Blaise asked angrily. Hermione only noded. Seeing her so scared made Blaise's heart brake, so he pulled her in a tight hug, the tighest he had gaven someone in ages. She sobbed in his chest. When she calmed down, they entered again, Hermione biting her lip once again. Profesor Vector was just giving the homework. She gave Hermione and Blaise extra homework, and Blaise got a bit frustated by that one, but let it go. His major problem was Weasel now. The letter suddenly invaded his mind; _Not even the best of her friends may keep her safe when it comes to this. _ Did Iris knew this would happen? Was she a divine or something? He shok his head and left the room, amused with himself. He had potions right now, with Hufflepuffs, while Hermione had transfiguration, with Ravenclaws.

As Hermione entered the room, she saw a free place by Harry. She immediately took it, hoping that she'd get to talk to him then. But no luck; In the moment in which Hermione sat, McGonagall appeared.

McGonagall's gaze immediately fell on her class. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. What a powerful combination. A combination of minds and braveness. When she thought of brave and iinteligent people, Hermione Granger was always the first to appear in her mind. Always. The most brilliant witch in her age, no doubt. She looked for her and finally spotted her, next to Hatty Potter.

'' Miss Granger.'' Th elder woman said. '' Profesore Dumbledore will expect you at his office at 21 P.M. You can skip your rounds with the Slytherin prefects. Albus wants you to meet someone.'' Hermione nodded.

After that, McGonagall continued with her lesson as if nothing had happened, but she was innerly afraid. If Hermione succeeded in deducing the clues tonight and finds the truth about her, only she could decide whether Hogwarts makes it or not. She decides if Hogwarts gets to survive, or that it will burn into ashes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 6**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

**A/N; This one came out late and boring... Sorry guys. Seriously. Really, really sorry.**

* * *

Hermione looked at the clock. It was 20;59 P.M. and she was standing right in front of Dumbledore's office. She raised her hand and slightly knocked, recieving Dumbledore's usual '' Come in'' as an answer. She took the handle in her hands, turned it slowly and opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting on his chair, behind his desk, McGonagall and Snape sitting next to him, one on each side. There was a powerful aura in the room, and as Hermione's eyes scanned for the source, she saw a woman who was sitting in a far corner from the professor, half of her face covered in the shadows. The only thing Hermione was able to describe was that the woman wore a crimson cloak and large dark brown hair. Certainly, she wanted to be left unnoticed.

'' Take a seat, Miss Granger.'' Dumbledore invited and Hermione obeyed, sitting on a chair in front of his desk. '' Miss Granger, first of all, I want to know how you got the broken lip.'' Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. She let a small whimper escape her mouth.

'' I... me and Ron had a fight this morning. He hit me. That's all. Nothing serious.'' Hermione smiled.

'' You should visit Madame Pomfrey, miss Granger. I will have Mr. Weasley in detention, this is...'' McGonagall started but someone interrupted her.

'' Ronald Weasley? The sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasley?'' Asked the stranger. She had an aristocratic voice, as if she came from the most elegant and old magical family. She had a little french accent which was barely noticed by Hermione.

'' The same, Miss...'' Hermione stopped in mid sentence

'' Iris Ciel.'' The woman said and Hermione's eyes widened. If this was the same Iris Ciel she had read about in the books, then she was in the presence of one of the most powerful witches known.

'' Iris. This problem shall be solved later.'' Dumbledore said and turned to Hermione. '' Miss Granger, I wanted you today to meet Iris, because I want you pass the winter holidays in her mansion. Your potential for magic has called Miss Ciel's attention and she wants to train you some difficult, but very powerful and very harmful spells that you may use in the war.'' Hermione's eyes widened. She, learning from Iris Ciel? But, wait...

'' Um, sir?'' Hermione started. '' Wasn't Miss Ciel...''

'' Iris was a Gryffindor, if that's what you want to know, Miss Granger.'' Dumbledore answered.

'' You will see this winter, Hermione. Oh, and Happy Birthday'' Iris smiled. She was the only one beside Blaise, Ginny and Harry who told Hermione this today. She then got up. '' If you can excuse me, Dumbledore, I have some arrangements to settle, and I am quite late for one of them.'' That said, she disappeared. Just like that.

'' Well, now that this is done, mind telling us what happened with Mr Weasley, Hermione?'' Asked Dumbledore.

'' Well, It all started this morning, sir...'' Hermione said.

After ten minutes, she was done telling the story. McGonagall, who was angry since Hermione started, was now practically fuming. She had stormed out of the room. Hermione had also left. She was walking towards the Gryffindor tower, when a beautiful cat called her attention. It was a beautiful white persian cat. Its eyes were staring directly at Hermione, and the Gryffindor doubted if it wanted to jump at her. But then the cat moved and Hermione had the urge to follow it. She ran after it. Brief minutes after that, she ended in the astronomy tower. The cat started to change when the moonlight touched it. Its whiskers dissapeared, it grew long black curls and transforemd into a woman with black robes and a insane grin on her face. Hermione couldn't mistake that grin, that hair, that face. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing right in front of her. Hermione reached for her wand quickly and tried to use a petrification spell on Bellatrix, but the older witch quickly sidetracked it easily, her grin widening.

Blaise was hidden in the shadows, watching Hermione throwing useless spells against Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew that the cat was trouble, but he couldn't reach Hermione, and he didn't expect Voldemort to send Bellatrix. He took out his wand and waited for the exact moment. He used a non verbal spell to disarm Bellatrix while Hermione was dealing with her. When the wand flew out of her hand, Bellatrix screamed in frustration. Blaise smiled as he understood that she believed that Hermione had sent that spell. He looked around. There was practically nothing that he could use against Bellatrix in that tower, but a torch. A idea came to his head. A year ago they learned how to transform fire into snakes and use them to tie up the oponent. He conjured the spell silently. A thick, black snake wrapped around Bellatrix and she let out a scream. Soon after that, McGonagall came running. Bellatrix dissapeared and left Hermione alone and Blaise still hidden. McGonagall started to walk Hermione to the Gryfindor tower, and when the Gryffindor Princess turned, she saw Blaise, winking at her. She smiled and quickly turned around, leaving Blaise behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 7**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

**A/N; School starts in Tomorrow. I'll try to update, but I don't know if I'll be able to update recently. Sorry.**

* * *

Harry was rather worried. He knew that when Hermione returns from Dumbledore's office, she'll start asking him why did he cheat on Ginny, and all he could come up with at the moment were cheap excuses. What was he thinking that night? He should be accused of extreme idiotecy for cheating on Ginny. Harry put his head in his hands, desperate and confused. He didn't manage to understand how his almost-perfect life had turned into a hell on earth. His best friends had fought. His girlfriend left him, He cheated. He got drunk. He became a nothing.

'' Harry?'' A voice echoed through the silent room. Harry looked up and his gaze met Hermione's. She seemed tired and sad. Her broken lip had recovered a bit, maybe Dumbleodre had used magic on it. Her body was shaking, as if she had seen a ghost.

'' Hermione, are you feeling alright?'' Harry asked and the brunette nodded, sitting next to him. She regained her position and looked at Harry.

'' Now that we are alone, care telling me why in hell did you cheat on Ginny?" Harry shrugged. He knew she'd ask, but it felt so strange, her voice felt so cold and her expression was so serious that it made Harry feel even more guilty than he felt before she came.

'' Hermione, I... can't explain myself. What I did was a move that only a asshole would do, I asmit it. I don't know what got into me that night. I don't know why I even went to the party. I don't know why I got drunk and why I cheated on Ginny. I haven't got a clue why I acted as a asshole. Not a clue. A single one.'' Harry explained and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'' Let's calm down.'' Hermione said and Harry nodded. '' So. From the start. What do you remember from that night?''

'' I remember getting drunk.'' Harry looked at the roof. '' I remember that Malfoy and Snape gave us detention. I remember cheating on Ginny. I remember returning to the common room and seeing Ginny cry. I also remember arguing. That's all I got.''

'' Did you apologize?'' Hermione asked

'' Um...'' Harry hestiated for a second and then, with a sour expression on his face, he added '' No.''

'' Did you _try _to apologize?'' Hermione asked, putting an emphasis on _try._

'' But she ignores me!'' Harry said, a terrified look on his face.

'' Then be more persistant, Harry! You can't let Ginny slip away!'' Hermione said in a deadly low tone.

'' I can't be more persistant! She always escapes to somewhere or is always with her friends!'' Harry said. Hermione threw her hands in the air in a sign of defeat and went to her bedroom, frustrated with everything. With everyone. With the whole day. She turned around, letting herself fall asleep.

Blaze smiled when a golden cat invaded the astronomy tower. It was wearing a letter. Blaise took away the letter carefully and watched silently as the cat turned into a golden pieces and dissapeared with the wind. He took off the seal of the letter and opened it, his heart threatening to leave his chest.

_Dear Mr Zabini,_

_ Well done, first of all. I heard about Bellatrix Lestrange's encounter with Hermione. I guess today you finally understood why her friends can't help her stay on the right side. Maybe they can become the reason for her to get to Voldemort's side. I have some work for you. Tomorrow, I want you to talk with Weasley. I have send you some Polyjuice Potion. Transform into someone he trusts and talk to him. I want him away from her. Stick around Hermione. Protect her. I'll send you another letter once you get enough info out of Weasley._

_ Good luck._

_ Iris Helen Ciel_

Blaise shook the letter envelop untill a small bottle fell from it. He sighed. He hated Weasley one hell of a lot, but he had to do this. He had agreed on the mission, right? He opened a secret chest he had under his bed with all the things he didn't want people to see. He tossed the two letters and closed it, using the same spell as always. He threw himself at the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Hermione woke up panting. She had a nightmarre. A very unpleasant nightmare. She got up and looked at the callendar. It was Saturday. She took out a pair of slim jeans and and a red blouse. She used make up to hide her lip and combed her hair. She walked down slowly, expecting to see Ron, but then she remembered that he doesn't wake up early on Saturdays. She rolled her eyes and went down, taking the shortcut to the Great Hall. She saw Lavender in front of the hall. She knew that her fellow Gryffindor'd do sommething only to protect her ''Won-Won'' She waited untill Lavender wasn't looking and entered the Great Hall with no problem. Blaise waved at her since the Slytherin table. She smiled and sat on her table, next to Ginny. She was smiling.

'' You're rather happy tody, Gin.'' Hermione said and Ginny giggled.

'' Harry apologized.'' She said.

'' Really?'' Hermione asked, happily.

'' I ditched him.'' She said smiling.

'' Eh?'' The confused tone in Hermione's voice was so clear, Ginny laughed.

'' I know that before a day, I was attached to Harry. But I thought about it. If he did it once, what'd stop him from doing it twice. I'm not going back to someone who broke my heart once already.'' Ginny shrugged.

'' Well... this was unexpected.'' Hermione managed to mumble.

'' Yea, well... How are things between you and _Blaise?_'' Ginny asked, holding back a laugh. Hermione blushed furiously.

'' Between us? Uh... It's... we're just friends, Gin.'' Hermione managed to say after one hell of an eternity.

'' Yea, right. Why is he staring at you, then?'' Hermione blushed even more and looked at Blaise. He was truly staring at Hermione, and he grinned when he catched her eyes. She looked away, more distracted than always.

'' And why is Malfoy staring at you?'' Hermione asked suspiciosly.

'' Meh. I don't know.'' She shrugged and finished her breakfast in silence. '' Wanna go outside to the lake?''

'' Sure.'' Hermione let her breakfast and followed the redhead out of the Great Hall.

Blaise watched Hermione and Ginny leave the Great Hall and turned to Draco, who was hissing at Pansy.

'' Dude. You and Weasalette are doing very good together.'' Blaise said.

'' She's easy to get along with. You are doing fine with Granger too.'' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'' She kissed me.'' Blaise smirked and Draco's mouth droped.

'' Did she confess?'' Draco asked quietly.

'' No. She just kissed me once, but it was becuase I said she was like an open book to me and after that I kissed her to see what did Weasley do to her. Nothing further.'' Blaise shrugged.

'' What did he do?'' Asked Draco, a malicious smile on his face.

'' He hit her, but don't think about giving him detention. Last night Hermione told McGonagall and she was fuming. I guess she'd give him detention when he wakes up.'' Blaise said with a dark face. Draco huffed. His dreams just went to hell.

'' So, do you like Weasalette?'' Blaise asked.

'' I already told you, she's just easy to get along with! Nothing further!'' Draco said, obviously irritated. Blaise fell from his sear, laughing when seconds after that his friend blushed slightly.

'' Man, you like her. Admit it.'' Blaise got up, rubbing his head.

'' You're mad, dude.'' Draco said and left the hall, followed by a laughing Blaise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 8**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

** A/N; This one is like reaaaaaally short. Sorry guys :S. I just got my school schedule. Don't get mad at me if I don't update soon. I have a really screwed schedule. Mondays I have religion, So I'll try to update then. Sorry.**

* * *

Blaise glared at his new image in the mirror. He had abducted Dean and took a bit of his hair, turning into him. He looked like a total idiot, in his opinion. But he had to do this. For his mission. And for Hermione. He retouched the Gryffindor tie and started to walk towards the great hall. He spotted Weasel on the Gryffindor table and walk towards him. He sat next to him and smiled. Ron inspected Dean suspiciously and after a long hestiation, smiled.

'' Hi, Ron.'' Blaise greeted.

'' Hey, Seamus. What's up?'' Asked Ron.

'' Meh, same as always.'' Blaise shrugged. '' Hey, is it true that you hit Granger?'' Ron smiled.

'' She deserved it, man.'' Ron said proudly. '' I still can't understand why was I her friend for all of these years. Man, she must have put me under some sort of spell. She isn't beautiful, even. I mean, look at her! She is toothy and bushy haired! And she's a bookworm!'' Under the table Blaise's hand turned into a fist. He was tempted to hit Wasel in the face. Hard. Breaking his nose. Throwing him on the ground. But he retained himself.

'' What did she do?'' Blaise asked.

'' She was acting like a bitch.'' Ron asnwered, eating some chicken. '' _You're not my father nor you're superior to me.'' _Ron imited Hermione's voice, which made Blaise twice the furious. '' She really thinks she's better than me for just being smarter, huh.''

'' Hey, Ron.'' Blaise leaned closer to Ron, as if he was to tell him something top secret. '' What if a possibility to kill Granger pops out in the war?'' Ron's eyes widened.

'' What kind of question is that?'' Ron asked. '' Well, maybe I'd kill her _if _she continues acting like she did yesterday.''

'' And what if the dark lord offers you to become a death eater.'' Asked Blaise, looking nervious.

'' If things become way to desperate.'' Ron shrugged and put some chicken in his mouth again. '' Dude, I gotta go. Divination.'' Ron wiped his mouth and ran out of the Great Hall, followed by Harry and some other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Blaise looked around and got up, runing to where he hided Seamus. He took his clothes off and put on his Slytherin robes, putting the Gryffindor ones next to Seamus.

'' Obliviate.'' He murmured. '' Enervate.''

Seamus opened his eyes and looked around, but by that time, Blaise had dissapeared. He looked around confused, put on his clothes and walked away from the closet.

Blaise was revising the information he got from Weasel. He had to tell Iris. He entered his dormitory and found the golden cat there. It had a empty parchement on his foot. He took it and started to write.

_Dear Miss Ciel,_

_I did succeed in getting information from Ronald Weasley. As for what it seems, Hermione and Weasley had an argument and he hit her. I didn't manage to get the subject, but I did get the phrase because of which Hermione recieved the hit;_

_''You're not my father nor you're superior to me.''_

_I also asked him what did he do if a oportunity to kill Hermione comes in the war. He said he'd kill her if she continues acting like she did during the argument. _

_After that I asked him what would he do if the dark lord offers him becoming a deat eater. He said that he'd join them if tthings become way to desperate. _

_I hope this information comes in handy._

_Blaise Zabini_

Blaise finished the letter and attached it to the cat's foot. It turned into golden pieces again, carrying the letter between golden pieces. It dissapeared and Blaise walked to his second class, since he had skiped the first, a smile on his face. He was somehow enjoying his mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 9**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

Hermione was laying on the hospital bed, showing no obvious signs of being sane or alive. Madame Pomfrey said that she'd be fine, but Blaise was seriously doubtig it. He was sitting next to her bed, his head in his hands, a worried look on his face. Harry, Ginny and even Draco were at the Hospital wing. Draco was holding Ginny's hand. The ginger was sobbing uncontrollably, knowing that her best friend might not survive this one. And Blaise was feeling extremelly guilty. He had failed Hermione. He promised her that he'd protect her, even if it costed his life. And now she was at the border of death. Iris still didn't know about what had happened, or at least that was what Blaise thought. That day, it seemed everything had went to hell.

·:·:·:· Before 5 hours ·:·:·:·_  
_

Hermione walked to Charms, a wide smile on her face. Blaise had kissed her once again. Well, that wasn't the general reason, just one of them. Blaise had asked her out and when she said yes, he took her by the waist, lifted her, spun her while laughing happily and kissed her. They ended on the floor, both giggling like mad, Blaise hugging Hermione protectively. He had sworn to her that he'd always be there, that he'd protect her with his life. But they had to separate, because Blaise had Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs and Hermione had Charms with Ravenclaws. She sat on the front, as always, and took out her quill and parchment and feather, writing the current date on the parchment, a smile still visible on her face. Professor Flitwick entered the room and stood on his pedestal, as usual, explaining about some charm. She tried to listen and write down facts, but her mind constantly drifted to a certain Italian. To _her _Italian.

Blaise was in heaven. He had waited and waited patiently until the moment came and now Hermione was his girlfirend. Now she was his. He didn't even pay attention at McGonagall, who was glaring at him. He was thinking of his lioness. Yes. _His _lioness.

When class ended, Hermione quickly took her things and exited the room, running down to the Transfiguration classroom. Blaise was waiting for her at the entrance of the class. She threw herself at his arm and he kissed her forehead. She giggled. He kkissed her cheek. Together they went to Potions. Snape was just as groomy as always, but Blaise nor Hermione cared. All they could see right now was them and only them. Snape was near giving them detention, if it wasn't for Draco, who practically saved them by asking Snape a loooong chain of well- thought large questions.

When class ended, Hermione approached Draco with a wide smile on her face.

'' Thanks for earlier.'' She said while he was taking his things.

'' Meh, it was nothing.'' He shrugged and smirked. '' For my best friend and his girlfriend I do everything.''

'' If someone told me we could be friends before 1 year, I'd send them directly to St. Mungo.'' He nodded. Both of them had silently moved on from the pact to a friendship. Not best firends. Just friends. '' What do you have now?''

''' Ugh...''' He said, openign his bag and taking out his schedule '' Free period. You?''

'' Let me check.'' She got out her schedule from her pocket and quickly ran a finger through the paper piece. '' Free Period.'' He nodded. Blaise came just then and took Hermione's hand.

'' What does Ginny have?'' Draco asked, walking by his best friend and Hermione to the courtyard.

'' I think she has Charms.'' Draco huffed in dissapointment. He and Ginny had started dating a few days before Blaise and Hermione did.

'' Meh. I'm still staying with you two. I won't leave you for a second...'' Then Draco suddenly smirked. '' I'll be over you WITH CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'' The group laughed so hard, they had to stop and lean over the walls for support. Moody's phrase had driven them out of control.

They walked out of the courtyard, still laughing like mad. They sat by the lake, Hermione laying on Blaise's chest, Blaise stroking her hair slowly. Draco just rolled his eyes and leaned over to Blaise so that Hermione wouldn't hear them.

'' Dad wants me to get the mark in the holidays.'' He whispered and Blaise looked at him.

'' Come with me. Hermione is going to go to Iris Ciel's house for the holidays. Don't interrupt me.'' Blaise said as he saw Draco's facial expression. '' We're safe there. They won't find us there.''

'' Are you sure, Blaise?'' Draco asked.

'' I gotta ask someone first, but I'm pretty sure she'll be ok.'' Draco nodded and they continued staring into the sky. It was all so peaceful. Hermione had even felt asleep. But then it all went wrong. Very, very wrong.

A deep, black ray fell from th sky directly to the lake and a few Death Eaters got out of the water. Hermione woke up at the instant and drew out her wand, standing next to Blaise. He took her hand and put her behind him. Everyone was a caos. Students were running, startled by the sudden appearance of the enemies. Draco was a bit surprised, but he decided that he should defend the school.

'' Kill the others! We need the girl with the bushy hair!'' Yelled a Death Eater. Hermione recognised him with horror as Antonin Dolohov. He was looking directly at her. He threw a curse at Blaise. He used Protego and the curse turned backwards to Dolohov. Draco was battling with Alecto. Hermione jumped out suddenly and started fighting Dolohov arm to arm with her boyfriend. They threw curse after curse, spell after spell, hex after hex. But none reached Dolohov. He was so damn good. Suddenly the professors came, and Dolohov threw one last curse at Blaise. But just seconds before it reached Blaise, Hermione moved in front of him and took the curse instead of him. Blaise was surprised for a second, but then he caught Hermione in his hands before she hit the ground. McGonagall ran to them and they quickly led Hermione to the Hospital Wing. And Since then, she didn't wake up for once.

·:·:·:· Currently ·:·:·:·

The school was a chaos, currently. All of the students were sent to their common rooms. Professors were running up and down, everyone was trying to investigate how come Death Eaters apparated in school grounds. What did go wrong? What was the error that may cost Hemrione's life? And the most important; Who was responsible and who was going to pay. Because Blaise wanted revenge. Nobody was going to take her from him now that he finally had her. Nobody.

Not even Voldemort and his useless followers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 10**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, for a start. She looked around, lazily. She was in the Hospital wing, several sun rays intruding the room and a very worried Madame Pomfrey talking to... Iris Ciel?!

'' It has been a week, Madame Pomfrey. Doesn't she show any signs of getting better?'' Iris asked. She was wearing a black cloak which hid all of her, beside her head.

'' None, Iris. She hasn't even moved a muscle. The potions and spells show that she is still alive, but there is no other signal. We are planing on sending her to St. Mungo, but knowing the situation... Draco Malfoy said the Death Eaters weren't attacking the school, but trying to take her away.'' Madama Pomfrey sat on a chair. Iris started to walk around the room.

'' St. Mungo isn't an option, right now. If what Mr. Malfoy says is true... we cannot afford Hermione leaving the school grounds. Unless she's with me. I hope she gets better by the Christmas Holidays.'' Iris said. Hermione slowly closed her eyes. feeling them too heavy to be open. '' Can I wake up Mr. Zabini? He's been close to her when it happened, as for what I understood.''

'' Yes, yes. But I don't know if he will want to leave her side. He hasn't moved from her side the whole week. He continuously mumbles something about failing her and that it was his fault. I hope you can get something from him.'' Madame Pomfrey walked to Blaise and shook him slightly. His eyes flew open and his arms went around Hermione protectively.

'' Stay away.'' He hissed, but then relaxed as he saw it was Madame Pomfrey.

'' Mr. Zabini, Miss Iris Ciel is here to talk to you.'' Blaise stared around the room, wide eyed. He got up and walked to Iris. She turned her head to the outside of the Hospital Wing.

Blaise scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to expext from Iris' visit. Bad or Good luck.

'' Good morning, Mr Zabini. We finally meet for real.'' Blaise nodded and Iris smiled a bit. '' How is Hermione?''

'' The same as yesterday. No obvious change.'' Blaise said and Iris nodded. '' Miss Ciel, am I in troible?''

'' What do you mean Blaise?'' Iris asked, leaning against a wall. '' It has been a while since I've last been here. I missed Hogwarts.''

'' Hermione got hurt. And the purpose of my mission was not getting her hurt. I failed both you and Hermione.'' Iris smiled and Blaise found himself dumbfounded.

'' Blaise.'' She simply said. '' Do you think we're talking about the mission here?''

'' Do you mean you made up the mission to get us together?'' Blaise asked, rage raising in his chest.

'' Of course not. I need information and somebody inside the school to protect Hermione. You two falling for eachother wasn't a part of the plan, but it came pretty well to the mission. But either ways. When you come to my house, I will reveal to both of you my secret. And you will finally understand why I want Hermione protected.'' Iris said. She took out a clock and said. '' It's getting a bit late and I have a schedule. I will come visit again.'' She started to go away, when Blaise remembered.

'' My best friend, Draco Malfoy, is bound to recieve the dark mark this holidays, but he doesn't want to . I was wondering if he can come with us and hide.'' Iris raiseed an eyebrow, but then smiled, for Blaise's relief.

'' Of course. Everyone against the dark lord will come in handy. Now, if you'll excuse me...'' She put on her hood and walked away, saying a goodbye to Blaise.

Blaise was happy. At least for the Draco and the secret part. But now he had to go back to his lioness. He couldn't afford leaving her alone. Not now. He quickly entered in the room, only to see a sitting Hermione. Her eyes were glowing, and Blaise had asked himself if this was a dream again. He walked over to Hermione and raised a hand to touch her. His shaky hand reached slowly to her cheek, caressing it. Hermione smiled and kissed his hand. Blaise cried of joy that his love was fine, and went forward to hug her, finally. After this week of torture, he was finally his again.

'' Hermione, my Hermione.'' He said, between tears. '' You're fine, my love, you're with me again.''

'' I never left you.'' She mumbled, taking him and bringing him closer, kissing him. She locked her hands in his locks of curly hair and bought him closer. Blaise felt in heaven and even craved for more when she separated from him. '' I will never leave you again.''

Madame Pomfrey looked at the little scene from the door, smiling.She knew only by seeing them that their love was great and unbreakable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 11**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

Madame Pomfrey spent the whole day, running up and down, making tests on Hermione. She was amazed. Her body was completely cured, and showed no signs of having any wounds or harms. Hermione's body was as healthy as a newborn's. And it was impossible for a body, even for a magical one, to errase all of it's wounds for a second. And Pomfrey knew it.

On the other hand, Draco, Harry and Ginny were happy as hell that Hermione was fine and awoken. They spent the whole day with her, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's angry remarks that they should leave and let the girl rest.

'' She rested for a week already. And that's one hell lot of a time, right?'' Draco joked and the group laughed.

They explained to Hermione what had happened while she was reovering. As soon as they finished, Hermione started to analyze the situation, joined by Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ginny, who told their personal oppinions. Draco said that maybe the Death Eaters had discovered some magic the school wasn't immune to, Ginny said that maybe the barrier was too weak and they had broken it, Harry thought that maybe they found a hole in the barrier and Blaise and Hermione thought they had an person in the school that had somehow let them in. Harry suspected Snape, since he was a previous Death Eater, and probably still was one, and was practically Dumbledore's right hand and knew it all about Hogwarts and could easily give the information to Voldemort.

Madame Pomfrey then came to then, a small book in her hand, looking at Hermione.

'' Miss Granger.'' She said '' I have decided to let you go now, in one condition; You have to rest and avoid making harsh movements. I recommand you to stay at the Gryffindor tower and read. Also, I will expect you next week to revise you. Well. Here are your clothes. Get dressed and off you go.'' Hermione happily nodded and got up, laying a hand on Blaise's shoulder, while Madame Pomfrey went back to her office. Ginny squealed happily and hugged Hermione, while Draco and Harry grinned. Harry was still trying to assume the fact that Ginny and Draco were dating, but after a very big fight he had with Ginny in the common room, he decided to let it go and try to be nice to them. They all left Hermione change in piece and waited for her at the entrance. Meanwhile, Blaise told Draco that he can come with him to Iris' mansion, and Draco sighed in relief, knowing that this ment he wasn't going to take the Dark Mark that winter. Or ever, for the matter.

When Hermione was finally ready, she put a hand over Blaise's shoulders and together, the group of three Gryffindors and two Slytherins headed to the Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor.

'' Well. We're here.'' Ginny said. '' Go in there, Harry. Me and Mione will be here in a minute.'' Harry nodded, mumbled the password and stepped into the common room, yells and some laughs come from there.

'' Is it always so noisy in there?'' Asked Draco, glancing over to the portal of the Gryffindor common room.

'' That's nothing.'' Said Hermione and Ginny at the same time and giggled.

Draco bought Ginny near him and teased her a bit before kissing her quite passionately. She smiled against his mouth and bought him closer by the hair.

Blaise, on his turn, did the same thing he did always; he took Hermione's wrist and spun her, her face landing right in front of his, no more than an inch distance. Just after that, she smiled, her eyes showing her estate of dizziness and Blaze bought his lips to hers.

The two couples continued kissing for a minute or so, when they finally had to separate. Hermione and Ginny quickly gave Blaise and Draco a peck on the lips and a sweet goodbye. Entering the Gryffindor common room, they noticed the air wasn't heavy and nervious as they awaited it to be, but relaxed and fun. The two Gryffindor girls walked around, when Hermione remembered Iris Ciel's conversation with Madame Pomfrey and dragged Ginny to her bedroom.

'' What is it, Mi?'' Ginny asked, sitting on Hermione's bed.

'' The day I woke up I saw Iris Ciel in the Hospital Wing.'' Hermione blurted out, as quickly as she can.

'' That Iris Ciel?! The most famous pureblood, and the most powerful one? Like, the same Iris Ciel?'' Ginny asked, wide-eyed.

'' Yes. She asked Madame Pomfrey how was I and then talked to Blaise. But I don't know what they talked about. They went to the hallway.'' Hermione explained.

'' Well, if you're going to her house in a few, it's natural for her to be concerned. She wants you to be sane like an apple.'' Ginny grinned. '' C'mon. Let's go downstairs and have some fun.''

'' But, what about classees...'' Hermione asked, a worried look adopting her face.

'' Wait, wait. I will read your mind.'' Ginny closed her eyes and put her hands over her head. Then, she added in a mystic, squealy voice. '' _Oh my, I have so much homework, I've lost so many lessons, how am I going to study now, how am I going ot take my newts, my future is going to the crap...''_

Hermione laughed so hard that in one moment she needed air because she forgor to breathe from laughing. Ginny joined in soon after her, and the two friends went down to join the noise and the fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 12**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

As Hermione and Blaise walked into the great hall, hand in hand, they sensed something was not right. Everyone seemed tense and nervious, just like they were when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived for the TriWizard tournament. Lavender was sitting next to Ron, babbling something quickly and nerviously. Parvati Patil was walking around the table, smacking everyone unperfect and Pansy Parkinson was tapping her foot nerviously. Hermione lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ginny and Draco.

'' Guys, any idea what's going on?'' Hermione's question was spoken aloud by Ginny.

'' Not a clue.'' Hermione said and Draco's eyes widened.

'' Hermione Granger clueless. There is seriously something on.'' He mumble and Blaise and Ginny burst into silent laughter.

'' There's gonna be a transfere student from Beauxbatons.'' Harry said, as he just walked in to hear Draco's statement. '' Dumbledore said it.''

Hermione looked at Blaise and she immediately knew what he was thinking about: A new student in the middle of the 6th year? This was ridiculous! Blaise kissed Hermione on the cheek and mumbled a ''See you later, Mio.'', walking towards the Slytherin table. Draco kissed Ginny on the forehead and ran to Blaise, while the three Gryffindors walked to their table, sitting at the edge. Everyone was whispering furiously, until Dumbledore rose from his seat and everyone went silent.

'' Good morning, everyone.'' Dumbledore greeted and everyone turned to him. '' As many of you know, we will have a new student today. She will arrive shortly and will be presented to you. As everyone mmust know, classes are cancelled untill the hole in the barrier is found and every student is to stay in their common rooms for their own safety. Leaving the common room, castle grounds or worse, school grounds and going to Hogsmeade, is at own risk. I also must remind to the Heads that tonight they have patrols from nine to one p.m. with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects and with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector. Wear your wands, Heads and prefects.'' All prefects and Hermione and Draco nodded, showing that they had understood. '' Well. That is all for now. Professor McGonagall, may you check if Miss Johanson is here?'' Dumbledore said the name very silently, so only McGonagall was able to hear it. She nodded, got up and went to the hallway, looking around.

After fifteen minutes, McGonagall came back with a girl in Beauxbatons robes. She had long blond hair like the sun, and botomless blue eyes like the sea. She was tall and skinny, with a playful smirk on her face. Hermione noted that her eyes darted directly to Blaise and Draco and the girl and her fierce friend, Ginny, felt really jealous. They were disliking the new girl, a lot. McGonagall bought the sorting hat and the chair and the girl started to walk to the center of the hall, in front of all of the school.

'' Well, hi. My name is Corinna Aucoin and I am a former Beauxbatons student.'' She presented herself with a reverance.

'' Well, Miss Aucoin, sit here and you will be sorted in shortly. The girl sat on the chair and McGonagall put the hat on her blond hair. After seconds, the hat yelled;

'' Slytherin!'' Many Gryffindors huffed in dissapointment, while Slytherins smirked. The girl jumped of the chair and went to the Slytherin table, sitting between Draco and Blaise. Hermione and Ginny glared at the girl and started to burn holes into their boyfriends' faces with the eyes. Blaise moved away from the girl, at which Hermione smiled and Draco said something cold and nasty to the girl, since she made a grimace. Ginny smiled, happy of her boyfriend's attitude.

Breakfast ended and everyone went back to their common rooms. Hermione had kissed Blaise in front of the girl, just to make it clear the Italian is taken. Blaise asked Hermione is she wants to go to the room of requirements, and the Gryffindor Princess accepted in one condition; Ginny and Draco are to come. They told Harry where they were and went silently to the Room of Requirements. The three of them wished for a comfy place and entered in the room.

It was a silver room with red sofas, a fireplace and books. A lot of books. Hermione smiled happily, went to the stack of books and started to draw her finger around the books, stopping at one about the Greek Mythology. She ran to one of the sofas and layed on it, putting her head in Blaise's lap, starting to read. Meanwhile, Ginny, Draco and Blaise started to talk about the new girl.

'' I dislike her.'' Ginny said simply and Hermione closed her book a bit to look at her friend, nodding. '' She's waaaay to close to Dray.'' Draco bented over and placed a kiss on her lips.

'' You jealous, girls?'' Draco asked, smirking.

'' You bet.'' Ginny said. '' If she doesn't stay away, I'm gonna cast a bat bogey hex on her, no matter she's from Beauxbatons.'' Draco smiled.

'' That's my girlfriend.'' He kissed her lips and jumped on her. Blaise smirked.

'' Guys, get a room.'' He said.

'' Can't the room of requirements make other rooms?'' Draco asked, taking Ginny by the Gryffindor tie.

His question was answered by a sudden POOF (A Did I mention I'm a Markiplite? :3 If you don't know who he is, search Markiplier in YT) a green room appeared. Ginny let a single roar and led Draco to the room, waving goodbye at Hermione and Blaise. Blaise was laughing silently. Hermione just rolled her eyes, smiling.

Just then, a golden cat entered the room elegantly. Hermione stood up, and Blaise went to get the letter from Iris. The cat again turned into golden pieces and Hermione gasped, while Blaise opened the letter and his eyes darted around the beautiful handwriting.

_Mr Zabini,_

_ I heard today you welcomed a new student in Hogwarts. A Beauxbatons student, if I'm not wrong. I went through documents and documents and I found nobody with the name Croinna Aucoin. But I did discover something else, which I think you will find interesting. Her parents, Aurelie and Laurent Aucoin are death eaters, and I might say they are mostly Voldemort's right hand. I suspect she might also be it. Keep her away from Hermione. She might be a spy. Nothing further. Stay tuned for next letters. If I find something worth knowing, I shall write._

_ Be safe._

_ Iris Helen Ciel_

Hermione was peeking over Blaise's shoulder, but she could not read anything. It seemed that the lettewr was magical and it worked something like dyslexia on your eyes. Blaise's face was white, even though.

'' Blaise? What's up?'' She asked, turning in front of him, putting a hand on his cheek.

'' Huh?'' He asked, getting out of the trance. '' Of course, _mia adorata. _Just a letter from Italian relatives I want nothing to have with.'' Hermione blushed.

'' Am I really your adored?'' She asked.

'' Are you doubting it, _amante?'' _ He asked, putting his arms around her shoulders, kissing her rebel hair.

'' Of course not.'' She whispered and relaxed in his hands, closing her eyes, hugging him and laying on his chest.

'' I am glad, _mia adorata, _ I am glad.'' He said. '' Because, because of you, I started using my native language again.'' He said

'' What do you mean?'' She asked.

'' It's been 6 years since I don't use the Italian for nothing.'' He whispered. '' But now I want to express my love towards you in as many ways as I can.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Author of Fic; Izabela Kr. a.k.a Amneslie**

**Chapter; 12**

**Pairing; Hermione Jean Granger/ Blaise Zabini**

**Disclaimer; Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA Cool story, bro. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genuine mind.**

* * *

Blaise walked to the Slytherin common room, completely furious. That little b... A spy! A freaky spy! He wanted to cut that little spy's head off. Draco and Hermione had rounds and he and Ginny had to go back to their common room.

As he entered the Slytherin common room, he saw a little groupie of girls around one single gil. Corinna. He walked to her, pushing Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and several other Slytherins out of the way.

'' Hey, Corinna, can I talk to you for a sec?'' He asked. Corinna grinned and nodded, getting on her toes at the secong, walking next to Blaise, taking his hand. Blaise walked her to the Boy dorms and threw out several students out of it. He then asted a silence spell and locked the door. Corinna had started to untie her tie, when Blaise looked at her with disgust and barked out.

'' What do you think you're doing?''

'' Well, you locked and silenced the room and I thought...'' She said, grinning.

'' I would never risk my relationship with a girl like you.'' He said, and leaned over the wall. '' I'm here to warn you. I know who you are and who you work for. Stay away from Hermione or you'll suffer severe consequences.''

'' Hm'' The girl raised an eyebrow. '' Mother had told me that the Zabinis are on our side, but I see she was wrong. And I thought you were smart.'' She mumbled. '' Tell me, _Blaise_'' She put an emphasis on his name. '' A mudblood? Really? Is her body at least worth it?''

'' Thank my boss that you're alive, bitch.'' He said, pointing his wand at her. '' Because if you offend my girlfriend again, I'll bloody kill you. Remember my word.''

'' Zabini, I think you're underestimating me.'' She started to draw circles on his shoulders with her wand. '' The definition of war, if I am not wrong, is a bellic conflict between two or more sides. I'm gonna fight back. I have a lot of tricks under my sleeves, as muggles say. Now, if you'll excuse me.'' She unlocked the door and removed the silencing charm, then she suddenly yelled. '' You were great Blaisy, see you again next time.'' She got out, giggling, leaving a very confused Blaise behind.

Little that Blaise know, that little phrase was going to screw his life for a pair of days. The next morning, he saw Pansy Parkinson talking to Hermione. She and her Slytherin groups were laughing, but Hermione was as still as ice. Blaise ran to them, determined to remove everyone who was annoying his girlfriend. He walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'' Any problem with my girlfriend, girls?'' Blaise asked, putting a playful smirk on.

'' No, they have no problem with _Corinna _at all.'' Hermione said and ran away to Harry and Ginny.

'' What did you tell her?'' Blaise asked, dreadful tone on.

'' Oh, we just told her how you and your new girlfriend, Corinna, locked yourself last night for like two hours and she went out from there all messy and sweating and grinning and how she told us how great you were in bed.'' Pansy said as if nothing was going on. Then, Blaise understood it: Corinna had twisted the whole thing like she and Blaise actually did it, and had told Pansy Parkinson who, the bitch, had told Hermione. And Hermione of course, was broken hearted.

'' You are messed up.'' Blaise mumbled. '' I would never sleep with anyone like Corinna.''

He ran to where Hermione was, truly worried of what was to happen now.

'' Hermione, I...'' He started but Hermione hit him. Blaise was stunned.

'' How could I believe you? How come I believed you were worth putting away all of the differences between Slytherin and Gryffindor. But of course. Everything that has happened was just a bet, I suppose. I already picture you and your snake friends laughing at my how naïve I was.'' She turned around, her Gryffindor pride glowing a redish shade around her. Ginny was looking at him dissaprovingly and Harry was fuming, but was retained by Ginny. Draco was looking the whole scene, his mouth opened and a toast halfway up to his mouth. He quickly left it and got up, running to Blaise, who still had a hand on his cheek.

'' Dude. What happened?'' Draco asked, jumping next to him.

'' I... come on. Let's go to the Room of Requirements. I have lots of things to tell you.'' Blaise thought that he hid everything from Draco for a long time. And now, he needed and ally. Because Draco was the closest Slytherin to Hermione, and maybe, just maybe he could manage to help Blaise win his lioness back.

They walked silently to the Room of Requirements, going past every teacher they saw. They asked the Room for a place to talk, and when they entered, Draco grinned. Every time he and Blaise and the girls went to the RoR, it was red. Now it was full with Slytherin colours. There were two sofas, green, and a huge Slytherin banner. The room was illuminated by a small fire, opposite to the big and warm fire they were used to when they came with the girls

'' So. I'm listening.'' Draco took an apple from the table that was between him and Blaise and took a bite.

'' Okay. Before telling you the reason Hermione is mad, I'm going to start from the beginning.'' Draco nodded and settled down. '' Before a month or so, Iris Ciel talked to me in a dream. It was the day you and me caught Hermione and Ginny in the Room of Requirements, talking. She told me I had to protect Hermione, but not the reason. She told me that Voldemort wanted her, and she was somewhat way too precious to end in the bad side. So generally, my mission was to protect her and mantain her on the right side. Since that day, she's been sending me missions, and I've been doing them. You get the picture.'' Draco nodded, although his eyes were wide. '' Yesterday, she sent me a letter. Wait a sec.'' Blaise started to rummage through his clothes to find the letter, but then her remembered he had put it in his bag. '' Man, I left it in my bag. Well, yeither ways, the letter said that Corinna Aucoin was not registered in the Beauxbatons register of students, which ment she's not a former Beauxbatons student. Iris said that the Aucoin family are Voldemort's right hand, and their daughter most likely is, as well. She thought Corinna is a spy. Last night, I took Corinna in the boys dorm to warn her to stay away from Hermione. Corinna laughed at me and so. And today, it seems she twisted the story of what happened so that it seems that I've cheated on Hermione, and Hermione believes them. And that's pretty much all.''

'' Okay.'' Draco said. '' So that's how you got the permission to go to Iris Ciel's house, and that how you got my permission. Cool.'' Blaise grinned. '' Okay. How do we get Hermione to believe you?''

'' I have no screwed idea.'' Blaise said, sighing.

'''How about I talk to her or Ginny, or you transform the RoR, or a dinner under the moonlight?'' Draco babbled.

'' I'm gonna do whatever it takes, Dray. Whatever.'' Draco grinned, took out a quill, parchement and started to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How 'bout we meet tonight in the Room of Requirements? Bring Hermione as well. I want to hear what happened between Blaise and her from her own mouth. Blaise won't come. I swear._

_Draco_

He folded the letter and summoned his patronus, a snake (**A Yep, in this story Draco DOES have a patronus since he has happy memories with Ginny.**) and told it to take the letter to Ginny Weasley. Soon after that, the patronus came back with another letter.

_I will wait for you at 21:00 P.M. In front of the RoR. Hermione is going to come as well. Dare bringing Blaise and we're done._


End file.
